futurefandomcom-20200229-history
2020 United States presidential election (CameronHW)
The '''United States presidential election, 2020 '''was the 59th quadrennial United States presidential election, and was held on November 3, 2020. United States Senator, Bernie Sanders of Vermont, defeated incumbent United States President, Donald Trump of New York. President Donald Trump was the first United States President since George H.W. Bush to not win re-election. Sanders over-performed in the election in regards to electoral vote, similar to Trump in 2016, as most predictions from pollsters and news outlets were a 308-348 win for Sanders. Bernie Sanders became the oldest person ever to be elected president of the United States at 79 years old, the previous record-holder was Ronald Reagan in 1984 at age 73. Bernie Sanders also became the first Jewish person to ever be elected president, and Tulsi Gabbard became the first woman ever to be elected Vice President. By the time of the election, Donald Trump had an averaged a 40% approval rating according to Gallup polling, a modern historical low. Bernie Sanders had a 52% approval rating by the time of the election. Results Senator Bernie Sanders and Representative Tulsi Gabbard defeated President Donald Trump and Vice President Mike Pence in a 359-179 electoral college vote win, a 29-21 state win, and a 53.6%-44.7% popular vote win. Turnout for the presidential election was 57.2%, compared to the 2016 presidential election's 55.7% turnout, and the 2012 presidential election's 54.9% turnout. On the night of the election, President Trump congratulated then-President-elect Bernie Sanders and then-Vice President-elect Tulsi Gabbard on their victory, and said he "looked forward to working with them". However, about a week later he tweeted that the results of the election were "somewhat biased for the Democrats" in a "mostly fair" election. In the 2018 midterm elections, the Democrats took control of the U.S. House of Representatives, and took control of the U.S. Senate by 51-49, as they flipped Republican Senate seats in Tennessee, Nevada, and Arizona to Democratic, although losing their Democratic U.S. Senate seat in Indiana. In 2020, the Democrats retained control in the U.S. House of Representatives, and retained control in the U.S. Senate and gained four more seats in Colorado, Georgia, Iowa, and North Carolina, giving them a 55-45 control. Nominations Democratic Party Nominee *Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator and former 2016 presidential candidate, Vermont Withdrew at convention * Joe Biden, former U.S. Vice President, Delaware Withdrew during primaries *Kamala Harris, U.S. Senator and former California Attorney General, California *Cory Booker, U.S. Senator and former Mayor of Newark, New Jersey *Julian Castro, former U.S. Secretary of HUD and former Mayor of San Antonio, Texas *John Delaney, former U.S. Representative, Maryland *Kirsten Gillibrand, U.S. Senator, New York *Elizabeth Warren, U.S. Senator, Massachusetts *Andrew Yang, entrepreneur, New York *Sherrod Brown, U.S. Senator, Ohio *Beto O'Rourke, former U.S. Representative and former 2018 senatorial nominee, Texas *Tim Ryan, U.S. Representative, Ohio Withdrew before primaries * Pete Buttigieg, Mayor of South Bend, Indiana * Tulsi Gabbard, U.S. Representative, Hawaii * Marianne Williamson, author, California * Richard Ojeda, former State Senator, West Virginia * Michael Bloomberg, former Mayor of New York City, New York * John Hickenlooper, former Governor, Colorado (ran as Kasich's running mate) * Eric Holder, former U.S. Attorney General, Washington, D.C. * Jay Inslee, Governor, Washington * Amy Klobuchar, U.S. Senator, Minnesota * Terry McAuliffe, former Governor, Virginia * Jeff Merkley, U.S. Senator, Oregon * Eric Swalwell, U.S. Representative, California Declined to be candidates *Joe Kennedy III, U.S. Representative, Massachusetts *Hillary Clinton, former U.S. Secretary of State and former 2016 presidential nominee, New York *Jimmy Carter, former President, Georgia, *John Kerry, former U.S. Secretary of State, Massachusetts *Al Gore, former U.S. Vice President, Tennessee *Michelle Obama, former U.S. First Lady, Illinois *Oprah Winfrey, former talk show host, California *Tim Kaine, U.S. Senator and 2016 vice presidential nominee, Virginia *Kerri Evelyn Harris, former 2018 senatorial candidate, Delaware *Abdul El-Sayed, former 2018 gubernatorial candidate, Michigan Republican Party Nominee *Donald Trump, President, New York Declined to be candidates *John Kasich, former Governor, Ohio (ran as Independent) *Jeff Flake, former U.S. Senator, Arizona *Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator, Texas *Mitt Romney, U.S. Senator, Utah *Rand Paul, U.S. Senator, Kentucky *Jeb Bush, former Governor, Florida *Lindsey Graham, U.S. Senator, South Carolina *Ben Shapiro, political commentator, California *Mark Cuban, businessman, Texas (ran as Schultz's running mate) *Kanye West, singer, California (running in 2024) Libertarian Party Nominee *Bill Weld, former Governor, Massachusetts Withdrew during primaries *John McAfee, businessman, California (ran as Weld's running mate) *Adam Kokesh, activist, Arizona *Vermin Supreme, performance artist, Kansas *Arvin Vohra, former Vice Chair of Libertarian Party Withdrew before primaries *Zoltan Istvan, activist, California Declined to be candidates *Justin Amash, U.S. Representative, Michigan *Ron Paul, former U.S. Representative, Texas, no endorsement Green Party Nominee *Dario Hunter, member of Youngstown Board of Education, Ohio Withdrew during primaries *Ian Schlakman, former co-chair of Maryland Green Party, Maryland *Howie Hawkins, co-founder of Green Party, New York Declined to be candidates *Jesse Ventura, former Governor, Minnesota *Jill Stein, former 2016 presidential candidate, Massachusetts Constitution Party Nominee *Darrell Castle, former 2016 presidential candidate, Tennessee Socialist Party Nominee *Angela Nicole Walker, former 2016 vice presidential candidate, Wisconsin Major independent candidates Candidates *Howard Schultz, businessman, New York *John Kasich, former Governor, Ohio Declined to run as independent candidates *Bernie Sanders, U.S. Senator, Vermont *Joe Biden, former U.S. Vice President, Delaware Category:Elections Category:United States